<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Under Your Spell by Pudding67</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24117289">Under Your Spell</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pudding67/pseuds/Pudding67'>Pudding67</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Supernatural</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>First Kiss, Love Confessions, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 15:02:02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>798</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24117289</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pudding67/pseuds/Pudding67</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>What happens when Dean gets put under a spell on a hunt?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Castiel/Dean Winchester</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>38</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Under Your Spell</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is my first fanfic. I hope you enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sam, Dean and Cas are on a hunt looking for a witch. The witch is putting a spell on people that accentuates their desires. She is focusing mostly on people that have a vendetta against another person causing them to act out the rage they have making them kill.</p><p>They have tracked the witch down to her house. Sam stays outside in case she tries to get away. Dean and Cas go in the house and Dean finds her first. He is able to kill her, but not before she puts the spell on him. He is disoriented on the floor when Cas finds him.</p><p>Cas runs over asking, “Are you okay?” Dean, nods, and says, “Yeah, I’m fine.”</p><p>He gets to his feet and looks Cas in the eyes. He reaches out, grabbing Cas by his jacket and plants a kiss firmly on his lips. Cas is taken back by this, but liking it none the less. Dean continues kissing Cas passionately like his life depends on it. Although Cas is liking this side of Dean, Cas realizes there is something wrong and calls for Sam when Dean stops to catch his breathe. Sam runs in stopping in his tracks at the sight of his brother clearly making out with Cas. Cas touches his two fingers to Dean’s forehead putting him to sleep. Cas explains to Sam that he thinks Dean was cursed before he killed the witch and that he must be acting out his inner most desire. Sam suggests they get him back to the bunker and research on how to reverse the spell.</p><p>Once back at the bunker, Sam is able to figure out how to reverse the spell. Dean is sitting in a chair in the library still passed out leaning on the table. Once Sam casts the reversal spell, Cas wakes Dean up. Dean looked up very confused on how he has ended up in the library. He looks around with a questioning expression on his face. Sam explains to Dean that the witch had cast her spell on him, but that they were able to reverse it. Dean is still looking around questioning what Sam is telling him. Then he looks at Cas and remembers how the spell affected him. His eyes grow wide and he is filled with embarrassment. He stands up and storms out of the library to his room as quickly as possible shutting the door behind him. He sits on his bed, freaking out over the fact that he had crossed a line with Cas and now Cas knows how he feels about him. The spell only accentuates what’s already there. He can’t deny it. They wouldn’t believe him if he tried to lie about it. He was frantically trying to figure out what to say to Cas. How could even be around him anymore. He felt so exposed. His plan was to never let Cas know how he truly felt about him. Then there is a knock on the door.</p><p>Dean doesn’t respond to the knock, hoping that whoever is there will go away. But Cas opens the door and comes in anyway.</p><p>Cas says, “I just want to check on you to make sure you are okay. I…I don’t want things to be … awkward between us. I know you were under a spell…but I just wanted to tell you I feel the same way. But if you want, we can just go back to how things were. I understand and will respect your decision.”</p><p>Dean still doesn’t look up, still embarrassed by what had happened. There was an awkward silence. Cas turns to walk out of the room when Dean finally processes what Cas just said.</p><p>“Cas?” asks Dean. Cas turned around and asks, “Yes?” Dean asks, “Did you say you felt the same way?” Cas says hesitantly, “Yes."</p><p>Dean had no idea Cas felt this way. He decides it’s now or never. They had already crossed the line. Dean remembered being under the spell and remember kissing Cas and it felt so good, so right. He didn’t want to let that go. He gets up and walks across the room, cupping Cas’ face in his hands and leans in for a kiss. Cass feels relief and kisses back knowing that Dean isn’t under a spell any longer and is kissing Cas on his own.</p><p>It had been awhile since Cas had left the library to check on Dean, so Sam thought he better go check on them. When he gets to Dean’s bedroom door, he couldn’t hear talking, but he could hear something else. And there was no way he was going to walk in on that. With a smile on his face, he keeps on walking. “Finally!” he thinks to himself.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>